


4th July

by Killianjones11298



Category: Gillian Anderson - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, cute fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killianjones11298/pseuds/Killianjones11298





	4th July

It was the 4th of July, your favourite holiday of the year. It was the time of the year that you and your girlfriend Gillian got to go out and watch all the pretty fireworks exploding over the city. Every year you would drive to a hilltop above the city and watch the fireworks, wrapped cosily in blankets, trying not to freeze to death. 

Packed in the trunk of the car was a flask filled with warm, sweet hot chocolate, cupcakes made specially by Gillian for the occasion (they were the best cupcakes you had ever tasted) and some cushions. Gillian had recently bought a polaroid camera, intending on being cute and aesthetic this year. 

“Ready to go, hon?” You called out to Gillian as you packed the last of the blankets in the car.

“Yeah, just a minute! Getting some CD’s for the ride.”

“Oh, make sure you pick up Queen’s greatest hits then!”

“Haha, already got it!”

“That’s my girl.” You whispered as you watched Gillian lock the front door, a pile of CD’s threatening to fall from her grip.

You pulled the passenger door open for her.

“Your chariot awaits m’lady” 

She clicked the polaroid and took a photo of you standing, holding the door open.

“Why thank you” She gave you a quick kiss before she got in the car.

You shut the door and headed to the drivers side.

——————————————————————————————————————

It was 7 o’clock when you and Gillian arrived at the hilltop and it was already getting dark. You unloaded the blankets, and food allowing yourselves to get set up before the fireworks started.

At around 7:30 the fireworks started. It was such a beautiful sight, all the pretty colours and patterns filling the dark night sky. It was a really good representation of how Gillian made you feel. You turned to look at Gillian, she was clearly shivering in the deathly cold.

“You warm enough?” You asked Gillian

“Y-yeah, I’m f-f-fine” Gillian replied, her teeth chattering.

“C’mere” You shuffled over to her and moved her so she was sitting in between your legs. You wrapped your arms and blanket around the front of her, sharing your warmth. You rested your chin on her head, trying to get as close to her as possible. The height difference between you two was quite a bit.

Her shivering had stopped now but there was no way you were going to move away from her, you were enjoying her touch too much.

“They’re so pretty aren't they” Gillian said in awe of the sight.

“Not nearly as pretty as you” 

Gillian turned her head and met yours for a kiss. She was always a good kisser, delicate but passionate nonetheless.

You pulled a couple of cushions over and moved so you both were lying face up to the sky. Gillian rested her head on your chest, feeling the beat of your heart. You brought your hands down to hers and intertwined your fingers.

“I think this is my favourite time of the year. Lying here with you, it couldn't get any better.”

“Except for Christmas, that always tops everything”

“Okay, second favourite time of year”

You both laughed and cuddled under the blankets to keep warm.


End file.
